Dissapered
by Indiga
Summary: read and rewew


They came back home from the tournament. Everything was almost the same, except, that Yoh's friends were a little jealous of his win. Then there was Anna, who like always was Anna. She was happy for one moment, when Yoh won, but her smile was so small and unnoticeable, that only a couple of people saw it. She still made her fiancé train, but not as hard as before, so that made Yoh more relaxed, though he was curios why the change, he never asked, because was afraid, that she would be mad and that was the last thing he would want.

A week passed. Everybody had barley seen Anna and then she just disappeared. At first nobody noticed, but after two days Yoh became concerned. It wasn't like her to sit in her room and never to come out. She needed at least to go to the bathroom. So he came to her room and knocked on her, usually closed, door. There was no answer and that made him more concerned. After a couple of more knocks he finally gathered his courage and came in. The room was empty. Absolutely empty, no sign of her or her stuff. That was strange. Immediately he went looking for her, but nobody had seen her or even heard of her. Then Yoh went to last place he could imagine and it was the train station. He asked a couple of people, who work there and finally one person recognized her. He said, that the girl bought a ticket to Izumo. That was the first clue for Yoh, so he just went home immediately. During the trip he was thinking about Anna and how she could leave without telling him or somebody else. Actually she could, she always did what she wanted.

"Ah… What the hell are you doing…?" - Yoh gasped.

He didn't notice, but soon he was already in Izumo. First place, that he thought about was his family house. He came in and saw everybody drinking tea and said:

"Hi, everybody!"

When family saw him, everybody was kind of surprised. Nobody expected him there. Their fiancé expressions scared him. He came home and here they are looking at him like an alien. His mother spoke first:

"Hello, darling" – she went to him and hugged – "what are you doing here? You should have warned us, that you'd come."

"Sorry, mom, but I was looking for Anna. At the station I was told, that she bought ticket to Izumo. Isn't she here?"

Yoh's grandmother looked like she was concentrating on something and then she answered:

"No, she didn't come here and I don't see her anywhere…"

"And what exactly happened, that she would come here for?" – asked grandpa.

"Um… I actually don't know, she just went away…" – answered Yoh wit concern and disappointment in his voice.

"I'm sure, that she is O.K. You perfectly know, that Anna is strong and capable to take care of herself, and you also know, that she wouldn't leave without a serious reason." – said grandma.

After a long talk parents convinced Yoh to rest, but when he was gone they exchanged concerned look. They were also concerned about Annas well being. Thou she always was like that, but she never just disappeared. The next day Yoh went looking for his fiancé, but without success. Everybody in the family tried to help, but nothing.

Every evening for six month Yoh came home, more concerned by a day, about the girl that should become his wife. And somehow he grew to love her. Maybe she never allowed him to relax and always slaivedrived him, but it was the reason why he became shaman king after all. She perfectly well knew, that it was easy to hurt her, she was like gentle rose surrounded by thorns. He had once found the way through those thorns, but after that the path was gone forever. She once again closed her soul and heart. She was afraid of people, afraid of their feelings and that they might hurt her. From the very first time he met her and saved her from herself he knew that it was hard for Anna to live with her power. He remembered the oni he defeated, it was strong, very strong and she needed to control her emotions and hold that oni.

So six moth passed and she was still nowhere to be found. Of course Yoh called his friends and told them, that he's O.K., but actually his heart was ripped apart by her disappearance. Six month he spent looking for her, but nothing.

One night grandma woke up and then woke up the whole house ant told the, that she felt a very weak sign of Anna's aura near the house. That was enough for Yoh. Sun was just getting up but he was already near the door and ready to run and search.

When he opened the sliding door to go outside, he saw two bundles of white cloth with some darck read spots. That stopped hit and he called his family. His mother came first and kneeled over one of the bundles. She carefully took in her arms and opened a bit.

"Just as you said, mother…" – said Keiko.

There in white cloth was lying a child, a baby. It was merely one day old. Then Keiko opened second bundle and found second child. She asked Yoh to help bring children inside. Once there younger woman took of the bloodstained cloth of the children and changed them into another.

"Who do you think left them here" – asked Yoh.


End file.
